1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display substrate capable of increasing success rate of repair and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness for size or portability. Therefore the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected with the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. The TFT includes a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a source electrode extending from the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
In the manufacturing process of the liquid display apparatus, when a failure of a pixel or a data line is occurred, a laser repair is used to disconnect a wiring. Particularly, a failure due to a short of a gate line and a data line is occurred, a drain-neck-cutting is used as a method of repair. The drain-neck-cutting is a method of repair disconnecting a signal from the data line to the drain. The drain-neck-cutting is performed by cutting a line extending from the data line to a transistor by a laser.
However, when the drain-neck-cutting is performed in an area in which a cover electrode is formed, short circuit between the data line and the cover electrode is occurred. Accordingly, success rate of repair may be decreased.